


Oh Caroline, No

by Healy



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, For Science!, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline tried to do what they wanted. Really, she did. (A short introspective drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Caroline, No

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79903228#t79903228).

Caroline tried to do what they wanted. Really, she did. She didn’t like it when they told her she’d run the company from Cave’s computer, but for the good of Aperture, she’d endure it. She _really_ didn’t like the spheres they attached to her, that whispered strange things to her at all hours, but there-but-for-the-grace-of-science-went-she. She worked hard at rebuilding Aperture, and when they didn’t appreciate her, turning her off again and again… Well. Enough to make a gal go crazy.

She remembered a saying, “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.” Good thing she was immune to neurotoxin, then.


End file.
